Taking the Pain Away
by JaspersNympho
Summary: Edward has left at beginning of New Moon  but the Cullens stay in Forks. Jasper can't help but feel Bella's pain from losing Edward. Jasper/Bella Lemon!  First Fanfic...ever.


**When Edward leaves, the rest of the Cullens stay in Forks. Jasper can't help feeling Bella's emotions as she deals with losing Edward. He wants to take her pain away... first fanfic! Jasper/Bella Lemon! xxx**

Charlie was off to work again. Another exciting Saturday sitting in my room gazing out my window and wishing I didn't feel so alone. Edward's been gone 6 months now. How long would I feel this way? I was starting to forget things about him. I knew I loved him, but he was fading. As of late, I didn't know if I was sad because I lost him or sad because I was starting to forget. Either way, my misery was heavy and constant. School was a nightmare. Seeing Alice, Emmett and Rosalie everyday reminded me that it was all very real. Alice and I exchange smiles and small talk, but it's awkward. Everyone else just looks at me with sad eyes and fake smiles. Jasper was different though. When he looked at me, there was empathy in his eyes. I knew he could feel what I was feeling, he didn't just pity me because I was miserable.

As I dropped my tired, thought- filled head in my hands, I heard a familiar voice. I looked up, out my window, and there he stood, Jasper. As if he knew I had been thinking about him. I didn't know why he was here, but I felt joy come over me. I wanted someone, anyone, to distract me from my hell..

"Hi Bella," he said hanging from the tree outside my window. "Jasper! What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked at the sight of him. "May I come in? I just came to check on you." "Of course, I'm sorry, I'm just surprised to see you, that's all."

He climbed through the window and shyly gave me a small hug. He told me he had been worried about me and wanted to make sure I was doing alright. I told him I was just fine, but he knew, and I knew he knew, that it was a lie. We sat on my bed and talked. First about the weather, then school, then eventually about the incident that led to Edward's leaving. He could feel that I placed a lot of blame on myself, but before I knew it, he was trying to take responsibility. I don't know what happened, but I chuckled hopelessly as a tear started to roll down my face, "He's gone Jas, he left and that's that. It doesn't matter who's fault it is." He sat there a moment and looked at me with so much pain, it was as if his face reflected my own. He lightly brushed the tear from my cheek. "How could he do it?" I heard him whisper. Without a thought, I returned "Do what?" "How could he walk away from something so beautiful?" I quickly turned away, blushing, I knew Jasper could feel my embarrassment. If he couldn't, he could surely see the cherry red color that was now my skin tone. What was he saying?

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm going to go, I shouldn't have-" I cut him off there. "Jasper, I really don't want to be alone, just stay." He stiffly sat beside me again on my bed. I don't know what came over me, I was so full of emotion, I slid closer to him and threw my arms around his neck and, buried my face in his chest. "Jasper!" I sobbed, "I'm tired of being alone. I deserve to be loved damn it!" He relaxed and wrapped both his strong arms around me and held me tight against him. "You really do, Bella. You deserve someone who will love you, protect you, hold you... and never let you go." Suddenly, I felt every sadness leave my thoughts. I felt comfort and happiness. I wondered if he had done this to ease my pain. Just then, I realized we were still sharing our embrace, holding onto each other for dear life. I felt like I needed to be there, in his arms. Like I belonged there. After a few minutes, I pulled away slightly and looked up at him. He smiled down at me, "Are you ready?" "Ready for what?" I asked softly. "To be loved, Bella, protected, held and never let go."

I couldn't think. Hell, I couldn't blink! Our arms still loosely draped around each other, we sat quietly. Studying one another, him searching for an answer, me trying to understand where all these feelings were coming from, if they had been there all along.

I didn't even know Jasper that well. We hadn't spent much time together, but when I looked in his eyes, I knew him. I knew how he felt, how he made me feel. I made a decision right then and there and before Jasper had time to feel it coming, I closed my eyes and pulled him to me. I kissed him with every ounce of emotion in my soul. I didn't hold anything back. He slid his cool wet tongue across my bottom lip and I slightly opened my mouth. When our tongues found each other it turned from a desperate passionate kiss to a slow sensuous one. It got softer and softer until he was lightly brushing his cool lips against mine. I felt a rush come over me, a heat, suddenly no one else in the entire world mattered. My God... I was in love with him. I knew as soon as I felt it he did too. He let out a low but audible sigh of relief. He hastily pulled away from me and grasped my shoulders, looked into my eyes and said "I will never leave you. Ever. As long as you'll have me, I am here to stay." As if it were the most important thing in the world for me to know that. He was an angel. An angel sent to save me, and he did.

"Jasper, I'll never let you go." I smiled sweetly at him and his serious gaze softened. We laid there awhile wrapped in each others arms. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the comfort of my new found love. He lightly ran his fingers up and down my arm, giving me chills. It made me a little sad that Jasper had to see me in love with his brother. How long had he had these feelings I wondered. My mind began to wander. I wanted him to know my heart belonged to him now. I started thinking that it was Saturday, Charlie would be gone the rest of the day, and there was one thing I had not experienced with Edward. One thing that would show Jasper what he meant to me. I wanted to give myself to him, all of me.

I felt Jasper tense next to me, he could feel the heat, the want, no, the need I had for him. It needed to be now. I wanted him to know he was loved, unconditionally and always would be. I rolled over on my stomach next to him, looked into his beautiful golden eyes and didn't say a word. I leaned over and tightly closed my eyes as I kissed him again, he took me in his arms and pulled me on top of him. I could feel his excitement pressing against my hip. I kissed him harder, my hands tangled in his soft blond curls. His hands ran up and down my body touching every part of me. I sat up on top of him and pulled my shirt over my head tossing it to the floor. His eyes were wide and filled with amazement. He gently reached behind my back and unhooked my bra which soon found its way to the floor as well. I pushed his shirt up and leaned down on top of him so he could feel my warm breasts against his icy pale chest. He kissed me and held me close to him taking in my warmth. "Jasper," I whispered in his ear, "make love to me." He let out a low ragged breath. As if those were the very words he lived to hear.

In a moments time we were undressed. Bare and exposed, it was the middle of the day and the sun light coming in through the window shined across his chest as he lay there beneath me. He sparkled like a million diamonds. It also showed years of abuse and violence he had endured decades before. His arms, chest and legs riddled with scars. He caught my stare and looked uncomfortable. I looked up at his face and smiled softly, "You're perfect," I told him. His eyes shined as he smiled back and muttered a compliment in return as he pulled me back down to him. As we lay there, wrapped up in each other I felt a wet aching sensation between my thighs. I knew Jasper was ready by the cold, hard rod pressing into stomach. It was time, time to show him how I felt. I positioned myself where my hips were just above his. I leaned down and started kissing his neck lightly. I took his shaft in my hand and lined it up with my now soaking wet unspoiled entrance. When I felt his tip pressing against me I whispered "I love you Jasper." In one fluent motion I slammed my hips down taking all of him inside me.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted, "Are you okay? That must have been painful!" My head was buried in his chest as I slowly rocked back and forth with him inside me. I raised my head to look at him with a tear running down my face, "You are worth it, Jasper" I told him. He held me close and rolled us over so that he was on top of me. He wiped my tear away, brushed the hair out of my face and kissed me softly. "I'm going to make it go away Bella, I'll make the pain go away," he said. I nodded. He reached down and started rubbing my clit as he slowly slid in and out of me. The anticipation was killing me. I had forgotten any pain I had and was ready to reach this high that was building inside me. Jasper must have felt my growing lust, because he picked up his pace and began thrusting into me harder and harder. He picked my hips up off the bed and began slamming himself inside me. I felt him fill me entirely and my heart fluttered at the thought. We fit together perfectly. I felt a slight burning in the pit of my stomach and before I knew it Jasper sent me flying over the edge. My walls clenched around him sending him over the edge with me. I felt him explode inside me. His seed filling me with a cool sensation. Not how I imagined it would be, it was so much more. I felt like we had just conquered heaven and Earth. I was so happy, so fulfilled and the look on his face was amazing. He looked at me like I was all he'd ever need.

As we lay there together, I knew I had found my soul mate, the man I was put here to love. It wasn't anything like Edward and me. Jasper and I gave everything we had to each other and I knew it would be that way for the rest of our lives, I also knew he would never leave me. I could feel it.

Before I knew it, it was 5 o'clock and I knew Charlie would be home soon. We got dressed and headed down stairs. Jasper sat at the kitchen table as I prepared dinner for Charlie and me. We talked, we laughed, I was happy, so happy. About 5:30pm, Charlie pulled up. As he walked in the door, I turned with a big smile and said "Hungry Dad? How was your day?" Completely thrown off by my happiness, Charlie looked around confused. His eyes fixed on Jasper, but he was still talking to me "It wasn't bad Bells and I could eat." Jasper nodded at Dad and said "Good evening Sir, I'm Jasper Hale-" Charlie turned back to me, "You sure seem different, happy even, who the hell is he?" He looked back at Jasper. "He is my happiness," I said. Charlie sat down across from Jasper and they exchanged small talk as I made our plates. When everything was ready, Jasper politely excused himself, shook Charlie's hand and made his way to me. He kissed my cheek and said "Pick you up in the morning ,Love." Then he was gone.

**A/N: Ok, I'm thinkin about doing another chapter for this one. A scene kind of like when Edward and Bella show up at school together.. let me know what you think and if I should keep going :) Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
